


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 30

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompts chosen for day 30 were "Gagging," "Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose,"  "Breast Worship," and "Swallowing" - After their song, after their talk, after they're finally alone... there are new challenges they are both more than ready to tackle.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 30

Barry had never seen Lup like this.

Well, of course he hadn’t. Lup half naked and in his lap? Yeah, this was definitely a first.

But he’d never seen her _embarrassed_ by anything. That was usually his territory.

“What is it, Lup?” he asked gently. His gut clenched in worry. _Was_ this embarrassment? Or was she having second thoughts? “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he offered quietly.

She turned wide eyes to him. “What? No! No, no, no, that’s absolutely not… I _want_ to.” She chewed at her bottom lip and her gaze dropped from making eye contact with him. “I just… I haven’t. Not really.”

He let out a relieved breath and pushed back a stray hair from her forehead. “Okay, so let’s take things slow.”

A small smile crossed her face. “I think we crossed ‘take things slow’ a few decades ago.”

Barry moved his hand to her chin and tilted her face to look at him again. “Hey, we’re on our own time frame here. We make the rules, right?”

She nodded and leaned her forehead against his. “Yeah, okay.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on like he was a lifeline. “It’s just, trusting someone enough to… it hasn’t really happened before.” Her arms loosened and she pulled back to look at him again. “I do trust you, though.”

Barry smiled and all the certainty that had been building up over a year of playing music with him, decades of traveling and working with him, days and nights of looking at this kind, thoughtful, hard working, handsome man, all washed over her in an instant. “I love you,” she said. It wasn’t the first time she’d said it that night but the vehemence in those three words startled them both.

“I love you, Lup.” His voice was soft but the look he gave her set loose a fire in her veins.

Lup’s hands slid from around his neck to trail over his shoulders and down his chest. His shirt was unbuttoned and loose around him, tie hanging open at his throat. She’d ditched her dress but still wore her bra, panties, garter, and stockings. She’d pulled his jacket off in the hallway somewhere. It might still be lying in the floor there for all she knew. She didn’t care. They had the ship to themselves tonight - everyone else was … doing something. Again, she didn’t care.

After his jacket and her dress all they’d managed to do was unbutton his shirt before she was in his lap and her nerves caught up to her. But her nerves seemed to have lost their power when she met his eyes.

“I want to try something,” she told him, feeling bold. She slipped out of his lap and settled kneeling in the floor in front of him. Her hands went to his tuxedo pants and fumbled for the opening. “Did I tell you how good you looked in your tux?” she asked, trying to distract her nerves. She met his eyes and felt anchored again.

“I hope that wasn’t a deciding factor,” he teased. She could see the joke was half serious though. His worry made her feel better somehow. They were absolutely in this together.

“No,” she answered, smiling as she unzipped him and pulled the pants out of the way as best she could. “It’s you I like. Bluejeans or tux or toga or towel or…” her fingers slid in the flap of his boxers and delicately touched his cock. “…or nothing at all,” she finished.

His hips shifted slightly at her touch. Emboldened, she pulled her hand back and started tugging at his pants. “Let’s get these off.”

Barry lifted his hips and they worked his pants and boxers free. One pant leg caught on his dress shoe and she laughed, pulling that free as well. Still smiling, she yanked off the other shoe and helped him ditch the socks too. “Much better.” She rose upright on her knees and slid her hands under his shirt. “This too.”

He caught one of her wrists and drug it up to his mouth, planting a kiss on the heel of her hand. “We can stop at any time, okay?”

She nodded. He made her feel protected. It was a feeling she’d never known could be reassuring. Maybe that was just Barry, though.

Settling back she looked at his erect cock. She wanted to do this. Tentatively she moved her hand to him and wrapped her fingers around him. He made a soft noise and her eyes darted up to his face. She held the eye contact with him as she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.

He sucked in a long breath but held her gaze. “That… Lup, that feels…” his breath caught as she wrapped her tongue around him. “Fuck, that feels amazing.”

Pushing forward, she tried to take him all at once. When his dick got to the back of her mouth she coughed and pulled free.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice and face full of concern.

Coughing again she nodded. “Just… just gotta get the hang of this.”

“Lup, seriously, take it easy, okay? It’s not a race.”

“Shh, Barry,” was all she said before returning her mouth to him.

His hands curled in the blanket beneath him, struggling to hold back and let her set the pace entirely. Desperately he wanted to surge forward. The feel of her… the thought that Lup, Lup who he loved and who mysteriously loved him too, was using her mouth on him and oh, gods, the thought combined with her warm and wet on him was pulling him apart into a thousand tiny stars.

She pulled free again. “Tell me what I can do to make you feel good. I’m open to suggestions here.”

“I… Lup… You, uh…” His head tilted back as she surged forward on him. “Fuck, Lup, I…”

Her lips wrapped around him and she pushed against him. She gagged softly and he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to push her off. With a glance she made it clear she wasn’t ready to give up even as her eyes watered and she gagged again.

“Fuck, Lup, don’t…”

She pulled off and panted for air, shoulders sagging. “I’m gonna get this,” she insisted. In a moment she was on him again, bobbing on him enthusiastically.

“I’m gonna… Lup, I’m gonna…” he struggled to pull her free again and she shook her head minutely, pinning him with a determined look. Love and lust burned through him and his cock twitched in her mouth. Holding him at the base with one hand she choked once and swallowed, remaining wrapped around him until he finished.

When she pulled off him this time she grinned up at him, delighted. “I did it!”

He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. “Fuck, you sure did.” He kissed her over and over, peppering her face with quick kisses before meeting her mouth with his for a long and thorough kiss.

She leaned against him, feeling accomplished. “That was good, then?”

“Good? Lup, that was amazing.” He pulled her into his lap again.

She snuggled into him and his hand rubbed over her back. He traced his hand along the bottom edge of her strapless bra. “Can I take this off?” he asked.

Lup looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “You can say no, Lup,” he reminded her before she answered.

She smiled. “Yes,” she answered, sitting up straighter for him. “Please do,” she encouraged.

He held her gaze and worked the clasp free by feel. It took a bit of doing without looking but the trust and happiness in her eyes was impossible to pull away from.

When it was free, he dropped it to the floor and turned, laying her gently on her back. One hand moved to her chest, trailing fingers so lightly over her skin that she shivered.

“You’re so, so beautiful, Lup.” He leaned forward. “Can I?” he asked.

She realized he wanted to use his mouth on her and nodded.

His tongue licked over her peaked nipple. Her hand moved to tangle in his hair. “You’re amazing.” He punctuated the thought with another lick over her breast. “And perfect.” Another slow, languid lick. “And beautiful.” This time his tongue swirled teasingly around her nipple. “And I love you.” He sucked at the nipple gently, then pressed his lips tightly around her. “Love you so much.”

Her fingers tugged at his hair and he moved to the other breast. “You’re so strong,” he told her, his mouth covering her nipple then turning the motion into a kiss. “And brilliant.” He flattened his tongue and licked over her soft skin. “And funny.” He swirled his tongue around her nipple, making the skin pull tighter under the attention. “I can’t believe you’re here with me.” His teeth tightened gently over her nipple before releasing her. “I can’t believe you love me, too.”

Lup tugged his hair until he looked up at her. “I do,” she said. “I love you.”

He lay beside her and for a long moment they just looked at each other. “I want to love you forever,” he told her. “And then some.”

She pushed him over on his back and moved to straddle him, settling on his hips with her knees bent beside her. His hands drifted over her legs, stopping at the edge of her stockings to trail over the line of soft skin where the fabric ended. “That sounds like a good plan,” she told him. She leaned over him, planting her hands beside his head. Her mouth caught his, tongue sliding over his. After a moment she lay on his chest and sighed. “Forever might almost be enough time.”


End file.
